Keyboards are well known in the art. This includes keyboards having a plurality of alphabetic keys such as the classic so-called QWERTY keyboard. The latter typically have keys disposed in a characteristic offset pattern that dates back to the 1800's and represents a mechanical layout for typewriter keys that minimized typebar collisions. Though such a need no longer persists (as modern keyboards, of course, lack typebars) modern keyboards typically still employ that same characteristic offset pattern.
This is largely because modern typists learn, to a lesser or a greater extent, to touch type on traditional offset-pattern keyboards; that is, to type without directly viewing the keys. Touch typing comprises, in considerable part, the development of muscle memory regarding the proper location of at least the alphabetic keys. And once a person has developed this muscle memory they typically have little or no inclination to replace or supplement that skill and experience with something new simply to make use of a differently-configured keyboard. And so it goes—to a very large extent we can be said to use and prefer offset-pattern keyboards because we initially learn to type using offset-pattern keyboards. For many application settings such a state of being is fine. Occasional alternative approaches for keyboard layout (such as the Dvorak keyboard) appear from time to time but the classic QWERTY offset-pattern keyboard satisfies the needs of most users.
Small keyboards, such as the keyboards on many so-called smartphones, are a noted exception and often employ instead an evenly-spaced grid pattern. This choice has not met with undue user dissatisfaction, likely because these keyboards are so small that the user cannot employ their offset pattern-based touch-typing skills (instead the typical user employs their thumbs to interact with the keyboard). New medium-sized products (such as netbooks) are appearing, however, that present a conundrum in these regards. The keyboards for these devices are large enough to physically accommodate touch typing but are small enough to make it challenging to provide usefully-sized and positioned keys to comport with such touch typing.
Elements in these figures are generally drawn to a relative scale. Common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment may not be depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosure. Certain actions or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.